un know Ninja's
by NinjaBrony88891
Summary: This story is about 6 ninja's and 2 siblings! They know each other but don't know know each other! But when the Ninja's come save them they find out that they are ninjas! My OC's are in the story! Ninja x OC Jay x Nya
1. OC's contest!

AN!

Hey every one! I need help I'm starting a new story well this is it! But I need OC's!

So if you can send them in I would love it!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Looks:

Crush:

Element (2 can't be Ninjas!):

Suit color:

So that's what I need so pleases send them in! I NEED THEM!


	2. OC update!

OC update!

Hey everyone I got 1 OC in and I love it keep sending them in! Here she is!

Name: Zora Elizabeth (Z or Liz) Renata

Gender: Female! XD

Age: 14 1/2

Looks: Dark black hair, bright green blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, usually wears dark hoodies and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, combat boots, and dark jeans!

Crush: Both Kai and Lloyd but later she realizes Lloyd's more fun and enjoys his company. She's known Lloyd since school!

Element: Shadows!

Suit color: Midnight blue


	3. 2nd OC update!

Hey everyone I got 4 more OC's picked! I need 1 more ninja's and 1 normal people! They can be retaliated to the ninjas!

Name: Krystal (Krys) Powers  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Looks: Skinny body. Long dark purple hair and eyes.  
Crush: Technically Cole has a crush on her  
Element: Sound  
Suit color: Purple

Name: Jason Walker

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Looks: Jay's color and style hair, Jay's color eyes

Personality: Always happy, always fiddling with stuff, crooked humor, likes to prank people or build things to prank people

Crush: You can decide

Element (2 can't be Ninjas!): N/A

Suit color/Outfit: Worn light blue jeans, blue tee shirt with lightning bolt, beige tool belt full of hammers, wrenches, screws, nails, bolts, scrap metal, etc, blue baseball cap

Name- Kira  
Gender- female  
Age-15  
Looks- straight brown hair bangs in left side, black jacket, plain red T-shirt, jeans, white shoes  
Crush- Kai  
Element- light  
Suit color- lime green

Name: Ethel Havok

Gender: female

Age: 17

Looks: dirty blonde long loose curly hair. Large oval hazel eyes, healthy tan skin

Crush: Cole

Element (2 can't be Ninjas!): clouds,(fog, mist, ect)

Suit color: light gray/ shimmer darker gray with silver belt

So thows are the ones I picked! Send in 2 more! I NEED THEM!


	4. OC Contest done!

Hey I found them all! Heres my none ninja!

Name: Damien Zack Thanados

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Looks: pretty tall for his age, shy, quiet, blue eyes, blonde short cut hair, shorts, red shoes, a blue tee shirt, and a dog tag hangs from his neck.

Crush: Zora

And here's the ninja!

Name: Kennedy (everyone calls her Artemis)

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Looks: has short black hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin

Crush: Lloyd

Element: the night

Suit color: midnight blue

I'm done I picked them all! I'll have the first chapter up soon! BYE!


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey here it is! I got all them! So let's get going!

Alex's POV

"Damien!" I shouted "yes Alex?" asked Damien "Time to go home!" I said "YES!" yelled Damien

We were walking home and when we got home our door was busted down "MOM!" I shouted "Dad!" yelled Damien

We want inside and saw are parents dead on the floor and two skeletons entering the room 'There they are!' said the one with a samurai helmet on "RUN DAMIEN!" I yelled "OK!" yelled Damien

Then 13 people came through the door "Ninja protect them with all coasts!" yelled a man "NINJA RETERAT!" yelled a skeleton

We ran to out rooms and hid. The one in yellow came to me "Hey its ok we took care of them come with us you'll be safe!" she said "What's your name?" I asked "Rachel" said Rachel "Ok I trust you." I said coming out of my hiding spot "Let me pack my stuff" I said "Ok!" said Rachel

I packed all my stuff and my family pictures and said good bye to my room and I saw Rachel and other girls "why would the skeletons want them?" asked a girl "It's time for the next ninja to join." Said the old man

Damien POV

I ran to my room and hid like my parents told us if something like this happen (If you were wondering!) A guy came and saw me "Hey it's ok come on out." He said

I shook my head in fear "We are the ninja we help people" he said

Oh so its throws ninja my sister all ways talk about! "o-ok" I said "What's your name?" I asked "Jack" said Jack "o-ok" I said

I walked out and we left I had my stuff packed all ready "I'm gonna miss this place." I said

OK I DID IT! That's 2 of my OC's that I picked but I diced that Alex and Damien should be related! And my OC's are in it! I'll talk about what Wu said later! BYE!

Me: shower time No!

Cole: -dumps water on my head-

Me: COLE!


	6. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey everyone! MY B-DAY IS TOMROW! This chapter is about Jason he's Jay's younger brother and Jay doesn't know about him! Ok let's get started!

Chapter 2: The first met:

Jason's POV

I was walking through the part and went to a parts shop and got some stuff for my robot and then went to the toll store and started walking home. I then saw the ninja fighting skeletons and I just stopped and watched them fight. I didn't relies that a skeleton behind me and gagged me and took me to the skull truck. I had fear in my eyes then I rebred I have a pocket knife and got it out and cut the ropes off! I ran got my stuff then walked home but I saw the Ninja's ship go away and just kept walking. When I got home I went to my robot then I heard 'Mom dad you home?' "Hello?" I asked "Do you know where my parents are?" said the guy "Nope mom and dad where not here when I got back." I said "Wait did you call my parents mom and dad?" he asked "Yeah why?" I asked "I'm there son?" he said

There mom and dad came home "Oh no…" said dad

Jay's POV

"Mom what's going on!?" I asked surprised "Well Jay after you left your mother got pregnant with your brother and you never came to see us and when the snakes attacked 2 years ago he as with a friend." Said dad "What's your name?" we asked at the same time "Jay" I said "Jason" said Jason

Ok so that's how Jason comes into the story! And plz keep reviewing!

Cole: PLZ DON'T HURT ME!

Me: I WILL DO SOME THING TO YOU IN THE STORY THAT'S INBARSING!

Kai: DON'T

Me:*grabs Kai's neck and strangles him*

Lloyd: R&R! HELP US!

Everyone: BYE!


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Hey everyone! It's me! I found this Minecraft song called 'Let's have some FUN in Minecraft' sky's a Fairy! LOL RIGHT! This chapter is about Krystal and Kira! SPONGEBOB ICE-CREAM!

Me: Who wants to do disclaimers?

Kai: I'll do it!

Me: k!

Kai: NWML doesn't own nothing but her OC's and the plot!

Me: Who wants to say the words?

Krystal: me!

Me: k!

Krystal: ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 4: Ninjas? :

(Kira POV)

My friend Krystal and I are walking back to her house. And we were just coming from the ice-cream shop I was still eating my cone and Krystal was drinking her shake and then we smelled smoke "KRYSTAL!?" I said / yelled "Yeah?" she asked "Do you smell that?" I asked "YEAH!" yelled Krystal

We ran to our home (Krystal and Kira live together because Kira's parents are dead) and we saw it, it was on fire and firefighters were trying to put it out! "MOM!" yelled Krystal " !" I yelled "There gone..." said a firefighter "NO!" we both yelled at the same time "Mommy…" said Krystal

She started crying and I fell on my keens and crying as well "are you to the girls that live here?" asked a man in a ninja suite "Yeah why?" I asked "You need to come with us." Said the one in black "Why?" asked Krystal "There hunting the new ninjas down and trying to kill them." Said the girl in yellow "O-ok" I said

Sorry it was short! It's all I came up with! All I got left to do is Ethel and Kennedy!

Then I will put the villain in! Tell me in the reviews what the villain should be!

Everyone: BYE!

Jay: R&R!

Me: WAIT!

Cole: What!

Me: Cookie give out time!

Kai: Who made them?

Me: Zane!

Jay: Good they won't get food poisoning from Cole!

Cole: HEY!

Me: The first Cookie goes out to SupeyNinjaZora19! Who sent in 2 OC's and Reviewed 2 times! It's a cookie Cake for you! (:::)

Zane: Next?

Me: Amberdiamondswords! IDK if it's a he or a she but He sent in an OC and Reviewed 1 time! (::)

Me: NOW BYE!


	8. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Hey everyone! This chapter is about Zora! I have nothing more to say!**

**Cole: Yes you do!**  
**Me: Not this time! Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Jay: ME!**  
**Me: K!**

**Jay: NWML doesn't own Ninjago if she did this story would be on TV!**

**Zora: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 3: A new and old met:

(Zora's POV)

I was walking in town getting some fruits and vegetables. Man I can't believe Lloyd didn't like apples! Not even Carmel apples! I grabbed a bung of bananas and bumped into someone "Oh I'm so so sorry!" I said really fast "Hey its ok it happens" said the boy "Do I know you? You sound firmer?" I asked "ZORA!?" asked the guy "Yeah?" I asked confused "It's me! You remember me don't you?" he said "Lloyd!?" I asked surprised "YEAH!" yelled Lloyd

I hugged him like a bear. Then 6 guys and 8 girls walked up. "Lloyd why did you yell?" asked the one in a yellow shirt "Met my friend Zora before I went to Darklys we went to school together and were great friends!" said Lloyd to all of them "H-hi." I said shyly "Zora this is my team! Well 2 of them aren't. " said Lloyd "WAIT ARE YOU THE NINJA!?" I asked really fast "Yep!" said the one in gray

"Zora." said Lloyd "Yeah?" I asked "Your a ninja." said Lloyd "YES!" I KNEW THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" I yelled "How did you know?" asked the one in yellow "I've know about my powers since my parents died!" i said

**Well that's it! I'm watching a movie of a show! Storm Chaser Greatest Storms! I LOVE REED TIMMER! I'm so sorry with the mix up with chapters! I fixed it thow! **

**Cole: Is he a ninja!?**

**Me: NO HES AN AWESOME STORM Chaser!**

**Everyone: BYE! **

**Me: And thx AmberDiamondSwords! for seeing the problem!**


	9. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey everyone! It's time for Kennedy to step in! I have kissed my BF! **

**Kai: NWML DOSE NOT OWN NINJAGO! IF SHE DID THE STORY WOULD BE ON TV!**

**Jay: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 5: Wait what!? :**

**(Kennedy's POV)**

I was walking home from my day of work. Ever since I ran away I've been on my own the town people are nice. "Hello Kennedy." Said an old man "And you are?" I asked "Your new sensei." Said the old man "Look ok I'm not a fighter! Now I have to go! Bye!" I said fast and ran off "There she is!" yelled a Skelton "Oh no…" I said the I bolted to the forest "After her!" yelled a serpentine

I was screaming at the top of my lounges. I heard a leaf crack "WHOS THERE!" I yelled "Lookssss like we found her…" said a serpentine "NO!" I yelled

I ran to the town and it was on fire "No... NO! MY FRIENDS MY HOME!" I yelled "Well well what do we have here..." said a person

**OH NO! Kennedy doesn't start off well! The person is the villain of the story!**

**Name: Tenebris  
Age: 19  
Looks: Black hair like Cole's, bright yellow eyes. Usually wears a long black cape and a black mask  
Back-story: He is the long lost brother of Lloyd. Like Garmadon, he was bitten by the Devourer, but it didn't effect him the same way. He was able to control his dark side, but the one thing he couldn't shake off was revenge. After the final battle, Tenebris thought that Lloyd killed Garmadon. Heartbroken, he decides to go after Lloyd and get revenge on him.  
**

**Kai: Do we come help?**

**Me: Yes! AND COOKIE GIVE OUT TIME!**

**Kai: are they from the store?**

**Me: YEP!**

**Jay: GOOD WE DON'T WANT TO LOSE REVIEWERS!**

**Me: The first on goes to SupeyNinjaZora19! (::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**And! LYA200! AKA GUEST! (::)**

**And Elephant101 they did! **


	10. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey everyone! I'm putting this up! And Kennedy will be really scared! But you know who will come!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 6: HELP ME! :**

**(Kennedy's POV)**

"Hello my name is Tenebris" said Tenebris "W-why do you want me?" I asked shaking "You are one of the people that I'm after" said Tenebris "L-like what k-kind o-of people?" I asked still shaking "Ninja…" said Tenebris "I-I'm not a-a n-ninja!" I said shaking "But I feel your power and ninja's killed my father Kennedy Ninja of the night" he said smiling "There's only 13 ninja that's it!" I yelled getting up on my feet "You don't know who you're messing with!" yelled Tenebris "I'm just a regular girl that's it!" I yelled "No you're more than you think!" yelled Tenebris "YOU ARE A LIRE!" I yelled at the top of my lunges

(Lloyd's POV)

Why did he just call my dad his dad? I jumped out of my hiding spot "NINJA ATACK!" yelled Tenebris "Why did you just say your dad is my dad!" I said with a mad face "Looks like the one who killed father is right in front of me! Now it's time for you to die like father!" yelled Tenebris

Mom then ran to me "Mother?" asked Tenebris "Tenebris..." said mom "Mom who is he!" I yelled "Your brother and like your dad he was bit." Said mom "WHAT!" I yelled "Tenebris put down your hood." Said mom "No and I will avenge Fathers no matter what!" yelled Tenebris

**(Kennedy's POV)**

"w-who are you?" I asked

They just keep fighting so I ran but a guy in red caught me "LET ME GO!" I yelled "You want to be safe!" said the guy

I got free and ran to Ninja go city and ran to Ethel's place and I hit the door get her to open the door "What's wrong Kennedy?" asked Ethel in a sleepy tone "It's 5 in the morning!" said Ethel "I know but my home is gone cuz serpentine burned down my village and I have no know so can I move in with you? I asked "Sure it will be fun having you live with me!" said Ethel "So sine you woke me up what do you want to do?" asked Ethel "Let's watch a movie!" I said

Then we heard a knock at the door "I'm coming for you! You can't hide you and your friend!" yelled Tenebris "We have to call the ninja!" I whispered to Ethel "Why?" she asked

She dilled the number and they picked up and they told us they'll be right there! We screamed when Tenebris broke down the door then the ninja got here and kicked his but and we where still couring in the crooner and we were crying in fear "Hey you're the girl that this guy attacked earlier!" said the one in red

I nodded and tried to stop crying we were so scared "y-yeah. why?" I asked "You are a ninja." Said the one in yellow "I'M NOT A NINJA EVEN HE SAID THAT!" I yelled running out of the apparent and just ran to where I know where I'll be safe... The Spirt cost.

**Hey everyone I made this a long one! And I got all of them in the story! But Kennedy why are you running away from destiny**! **But it's in her path!** **And I think it's cool that she thinks Dragons are peaceful! Well bye! And heres your every chapter cookie SupeyNinjaZora19! And bye! (::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**


	11. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey everyone! I'm not lessening to music cuz my spickers craped out! So yeah but I'm doing this daily! So be happy!**

**Kennedy: ON WITH THE STORY!  
Chapter 7:**

**(Kennedy's POV)**

"Hey there girl!" I said petting sparks snout "Why did you deny being a ninja?" asked Sparks **(I'm letting Kennedy have the power to talk to dragons! 3 words! DEAL WITH IT!) **"I'm just scared. Because no one can talk to dragons and some people freak out when they see me on a dragon" I said "Be yourself! It's time for it to happen." Said Sparks "What to happen?" I asked "It's time for us to be one." Said sparks "What do you mean?" I asked "You are gifted me to become part of you." Said Sparks "What!" I yelled

Then a midnight blue light surrounded me and I started glowing and then it went black

**(Lloyd's POV)**

We are riding the ultra Dragon to The Spirt cost because the dragon wanted to go there. When we got there we saw a girl on the ground unconscious so we run over to help her and like in a snap Nina knows something "she's part dragon like me and Rachael her Dragon are one now we must get to the bounty! Now!" said Nina "Ok! Hey this is the last ninja!" said Rachel

I looked at her good and she looks hot. Wait did I just say that! Girls are wearied and gross! Do I like her?

**(Kennedy's POV)**

I woke up in a room al made out of wood I tried to sit up and I did it. But then the door opened up and a girl with brown hair came in "O h good you're awake it's hard for the transformation to happen." Said the girl "How long was I out?" I asked "Don't know maybe 3 days." She said "What's your name?" I asked "Rachel and you're a one of us now!" said Rachel "What do you mean 'one of us'?" I asked "A ninja! You said you aren't one but you are if you have a dragon you are a ninja." Said Rachel "Oh ok." I said down "Why don't you want to be a ninja?" asked Rachel "my aunt is one but I never met her I'm just mad cause my mom never said anything about her only thing she told me she's a ninja." I said "Wait I know your aunt!" said Rachel "Who?" I asked "My friend Clare she never liked her sister cause she beat her up all the time." Said Rachel "My mom beat me up and said I was a disgrace and wanted me to marry a man when I was old enough so I ran away." I said looking down "Aw poor thing wanna met you aunt?" asked Rachel "Yeah!" I said "Follow me" said Rachel "Ok" I said we walked out of the room and on the deck "This is a boat!" I said "Not density's bounty" said a guy in a red ninja suit "Kai get lost and do you know where Clare is?" said Rachel "In the game room beating up Jay" said Kai "Why is she beating up Jay?" asked Rachel "He said her with saying her family never liked her!" said Kai

**(Clare's POV)**

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WEASLE!" I yelled at Jay "I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" said Jay couring in the corner "NEVER-"I was cut off "Clare stop!" yelled Rachel "fine but you are getting a wedge Jay!" I said picking him up and give it to him "Clare met your neas" said Rachel "Wait what!" I said "Met Kennedy" said Rachel "H-hi why did I never hear about you?" asked Kennedy 'My sister was very mean and they liked her and not me I was always beat up when I was growing up. So she never liked me so she never talks about me" I said "She beat me and said I was a disgrace" said Kennedy and started crying "shh its ok we won't hurt you here!" I said rubbing her back

**Hey I did it! I'm making them bigger! 686 words! YES! I'm kind a hipper I had Ice-cream 2 scopes with M$M's and crushed Oreos on top and the Ice-cream was the bad kind not vanilla! And I had Ice coffee! But I don't show it! Well bye! **

**Lloyd: WAIT!**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Lloyd: Cookie give out!**

**Me: OH YEAH! **ZephyExplosion sent in an OC and reviewed 2 times! (:::)! And SupeyNinjaZora19 (::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::)

**Everyone: BYE!**


	12. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated this is a wile I've been busy and I've been getting ready for school!**

**Kennedy: NWML doesn't own Ninjago or some OC's but she owns her OC's**

**Kai: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 8: Our New Life:**

***Time skip 2 years***

**(Alex's** **POV)**

It's been 2 years since we first became ninja's. The others got married but then Jack, Nina, Conkora, Clare, Lauren, Rachel, and Katy disappeared a year ago but we still train but the guys are sad and Damien has been going out with Zora but I'm cool with it "Tenebris is attacking Ninjago city!" said Damien on the intercom and I did Spinjitzu and I was in my Ninja suite improved and I ran to the dragon keep and everyone else is here but Lloyd. I hop on Aura and I took off. "Man this feels so good!" yelled Zora "Same!" yelled Kennedy "Hey Ken when are you gonna ask Jason out?" I asked "Ha-ha very funny Alex!" said Kennedy "You like him you say it in you sleep!" said Krystal "Fine I like him…" said Kennedy "Hey Ken he likes you to!" said Jay in his storm glider

When we got our weapons and there was another at 4 of ours and they where the guys! We found Tenebris attacking… OMG ITS Rachel! "Rach!" I yelled "Al!" she yelled Back

She transformed into fairy power but whoa she's stronger! She transformed and the others flew down but had 3 others hat look like the stage Rachel was the last time we saw her. Tenebris sung his sword at her a she kept teasing him because she kept teleporting "Jazz now!" yelled Rachel "Sandstorm!" yelled the girl "I'll get you like I been trying to do for the past year! YOU'LL SEE!" yelled Tenebris "No you end here!" yelled Nina "Nope." He said with a smirk and took Rachel (Tenebris POV) I took her! Now to my hide out to turn her to my side… I'm sorry it's short! I'll try better later! BYE! And Lya200 heres you cookie (::::) 


	13. AN plz read! It's impornant!

Hey everyone! This is really important! This was all book 1! I know it was short! Don't blame me! In this story you can pick the baby! For… DRUM ROLL PLEASE! *drum roll* COLE AND NINA! I will use them in Story of Nina! This is just the last thing on here! Sorry PLZ STAY WITH ME!


End file.
